This study will replicate and extend the work of Kennell and Klaus on parental attachment by investigating the effect of extended contact between parents and their infants during the first five postpartum days on the parents' attachment to the infant, the infant's attachment to the parents, and the infant's overall development. This will be studied by randomly placing white, middle class primiparous women and their spouses into two existing maternity programs: traditional maternity care and a rooming-in type of maternity program (Family-Centered Maternity Care). The parents and infants will be observed interacting with each other in the hospital at three days postpartum, and at home at one and nine months postpartum. The naturalistic observations will be correlated with their attitudes and feelings toward the child, as assessed by interviews, projective tests, written psychological tests, and mothers' diaries at each of the points and in the last month of pregnancy, enabling cross-validation of the various methods in the study. The method of investigation will be completely non-intrusive, since the experimental and control groups are both naturally existing situations, and no attempt will be made to influence them; similarly, the main criterion will be naturalistic observations. The causal relationships hypothesized are as follows: extended contact between parents and their infants (independent variable) leads to enhanced parental attachment and improved caregiving (dependent variable for the parents), stronger and more secure attachment and enhanced mental, motor and emotional development in the infants (dependent variables for the infants). This study has theoretical importance: the better understanding of the development of early parent-infant attachment. It also has practical importance, since the results can be generalized to other Rooming-In and Family-Centered Maternity Programs throughout the entire country.